Overwatch AU One-Shots
by PoyntFury
Summary: A collection of One Shots set in alternate versions of the Overwatch Universe.
1. In Their Footsteps

**The Meaning of Sacrifice**

 **Overwatch One-Shot**

The woman gave a long sigh as she stared at the left wall of her dining room. Her eyes flicked to each of the picture frames present, each of them holding a newspaper cutout. There were nine in total, the four on top belonging to her mother, the five below, her father. She stepped closer and ran her fingers along the first frame. She read the headline.

" _Prodigy – Angela Ziegler graduates from Harvard Med at 16"_

 _Angela Ziegler, a Swiss national, has completed the required coursework for the General Medicine Curriculum at Harvard Med this May, and is set to graduate summa cum laude from the prestigious university alongside a set of 34 other classmates. Ziegler completed the 8 years worth of work in a single year, astounding critics who once voiced dissent at someone so young being granted the ability to undergo a residency. She has stated to be unsure as to whether she will apply for residency at a hospital back in Switzerland, or New York Mercy._

The woman smiled, her fingertip trailing to the frame below her current one. The picture showed two distinct images vertical to one another, the top was a mountainous pile of rubble, although the location itself was unidentifiable. The image below was of a young boy covered in bandages, standing next to a beautiful young woman. The caption beneath it read:

" _Sole Survivor"_

 _Following the attacks on Norfolk Intl' Airport leaving a death toll of nearly 1000 people, a young survivor by the name of Isaac Marsh, has undergone the final of a number of surgeries, and is set to be discharged from Sentara Hospital later this month. The 8 year old was the only surviving victim of the attack, and was found unresponsive, but stable on scene by first responder Angela Ziegler. Ziegler, who had recently transferred to the hospital, stated that had her or the rest of her team been later, there was a significant chance of irreparable damage to his brain."_

She recalled her father's words on the event.

 _"I had just waved goodbye to my Dad... who had left for a business meeting in the UK... I think it was... about 4 minutes after his plane had lifted off when I heard a scream... then I blacked out. When I woke up... your mother was looking right into my eyes... she was like a genuine angel... I think that's when I fell in love with her. I spent... the next 8 years finishing school before I attended Med School like she did. It took a lot out of me... but I managed to complete all of my coursework in a year... and graduated." His voice boomed in her memory._

She began eyeing the frame next to the one that she was currently touching. The headline echoed the statement at the end of her memory.

" _From Saved to Surgeon"_

 _Isaac Marsh, the Virginia native who survived the terrorist attack on Norfolk Intl' Airport, has followed in his savior's footsteps, graduating magna cum laude from Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore this Spring. Marsh, who stated that his experiences following the attack spurred him to become a surgeon. His surgical skills have been lauded by his professors as prodigal, if not perfect. Marsh has been offered a residency by CHUV, in Switzerland, where he will have the opportunity to work side-by-side with his savior, Angela Ziegler. Ziegler has gone on record voicing her excitement at the opportunity to work with Marsh, saying that being one of his inspirations was flattering, and that being his colleague would be an honor._

She moved her gaze up, towards the next paper involving her mother. The picture above the caption showed her mother wrapped in heavy bandages, sat in a bed while a man, who was now much more easily distinguishable as her father, changed an IV. She smiled as she read the headline.

" _Returning the Favor"_

 _Just hours after he arrived at CHUV, a main gas line exploded in the area where Dr. Ziegler and Dr. Marsh were working, despite suffering heavy injuries consisting of a concussion and second degree burns, Marsh powered through the pain and began operating on an unconscious Ziegler. Several of the pipes that had shattered were launched as shrapnel into the body of Ziegler, but an 8-hour operation saw every piece of metal removed. The current chairman of CHUV's Board of Medicine stated that Marsh's quick thinking prevented Ziegler's death. As of the time of writing this, Ziegler is conscious, and has issued both a formal and personal thanks to Marsh._

She smiled as she remembered her mother's words.

 _"I remember hearing the boom, but that was it... when I woke up he was rushing back and forth between a bag of medical supplies and the operating table upon which he had placed me. I thought that the distress in his face was cute. After I had fully recovered... making conversation with him began being difficult, I found it hard to see him as a colleague after he saved my life. I think... it was about six months afterwards that he told me how he felt about me... it was so out of the blue! I was shocked... but I told him I felt the same. A few years later... after... losing one pregnancy, we got married, then shortly after that, you were born."_

It was a good memory to her, and the next of her father's frames expressed a happy moment in her mother and father's life.

" _From Saviors to Lovers"_

 _Isaac Marsh and Angela Ziegler have been confirmed to be recently engaged, reports from colleagues say. The two started a romantic relationship a few months after the accident at CHUV, and two and a half years later, have decided to tie the knot. Their announcement came almost immediately after the final repairs to the CHUV building. Best wishes to them!_

Her mother's recollection of meeting Isaac's parents brought a soft smile back to her lips.

" _Your father's parents accepted me rather easily, and they got along with my mother quite well. Honestly, I thought they would be suspicious of me when they realized I was more than 10 years older than your father. But... they only really seemed to care about Isaac's happiness... so when they first met me... they just... smiled. Our wedding was nice, too... we got married in Zurich in order to allow my mother to attend. The look on her face when she saw me in my wedding gown made the wait worthwhile, she was in tears, smiling and bouncing in her seat with excitement. Ah... I miss her."  
_

She looked to the final newspaper detailing information about her mother. The picture was a wonderful one. It showed her mother in her Valkyrie Suit, holding her Caduceus Staff. The pose was a common one for her, standing watch as paramedics worked to save the lives of those in need. The caption however, made the woman feel slightly sick.

" _BREAKING! Ziegler Dies on Scene"_

 _Angela Marsh, who was currently serving with Anti-Terrorist organization, Overwatch, as their Chief First Responder, has been declared dead, following what was supposed to have been a simple response to the collapse of an elderly gentleman in a park. Witnesses say that a cloaked figure dashed behind her before unloading a shotgun into her back. Witnesses to the murder are being questioned, however there has been no official suspect named. She is survived by her husband, Isaac Marsh, and their daughter, Mercy Marsh. Citizens worldwide have already begun an outpouring of condolences to her remaining family._

Mercy brushed away a few tears that had begun forming. She remembered her father telling her about her mother's death.

 _"Hey... sweetie, it's Daddy... umm... Mommy had an accident... and she didn't make it. It's okay though! She... she... died doing what was right... and she'll always love you, so don't worry."_

She remembered his face, how tear-stained his cheeks and clothes had been. He could hardly choke the words out as he spoke them. She felt as though it made the news that much worse. Of course, a seven year old could never really fathom death. The next clipping showed her father in a similar suit to her mother's, although it was larger to fit his bigger body. She had been there when he finished it, he had called it the Surgeon's Shroud. The clipping's words brought forth a more neutral memory.

" _Following in her Footsteps"_

 _Today, Overwatch announced that Isaac Marsh would be taking over his late wife's position as their Chief First Responder. This news comes just months after her death, and some are saying that it's unfair of Overwatch to ask him to take the position. However, Marsh has gone on record saying that he was more than willing to fulfill his wife's duty, saying that, if necessary, he too, would give his life for the greater good._

Mercy recalled going with him to Overwatch Headquarters that day. She met many unfamiliar people, but the most memorable was the gorilla, Winston.

 _"Hey there, Winston."_

 _"Oh... hello Isaac, did you come to see her today, too?" Winston asked._

 _Isaac nodded. "I brought Mercy along too." He added._

 _The gorilla looked down to her, his enormous body swaying slightly as he spoke._

 _"Hello, Mercy... it's nice to see you." He said._

 _She remembered nodding, but clamping onto her father's hand._

 _"About your request, Winston... I'll do it." Isaac said calmly._

 _"Are you sure? We'll find someone else if it's absolutely necessary." The monkey asked._

 _"Yeah... I'm sure... it's the right thing to do." Isaac said._

Mercy's eyes moved to the final frame. This newspaper didn't provide a photo, although the reason why was clear to her. Isaac had continued as Chief First Responder for another 7 years, before Winston called her with the news that he had died. The newspaper displayed the grim headline.

" _Crushed Flat, Isaac Marsh Declared Dead"_

 _Today, we say goodbye to yet another prodigal First Responder, as a terrorist has taken the life of Isaac Marsh. Marsh, who was responding to reports of an unconscious man in the city square, was taken by surprise as the "unconscious man" was simply feigning his ailment, and detonated a suicide bomb that seemed to be intended solely for Marsh, which buried Marsh under several tons of rubble. It is unknown whether this attack is at all connected to Angela Marsh's death years prior, but speculation has already begun. Mercy Marsh, the daughter of the two Responders, is the sole remnant of the Marsh or Ziegler family, as both grandparents have since passed away._

This clipping was even harder to read, she remembered waiting for hours after the media had broken the story of the bomb, before finally learning that she had lost her father in the blast. His helmet was retrieved first, and contained a message to her that he recorded while buried underneath the rubble before succumbing to his injuries.

She turned around, taking her eyes away from the frames. Her gaze fell upon the helmet on the table. She had listened to the message contained within many times, and today would be the most important of all for her to hear it. She nearly screamed in shock when she heard a knock at her door.

"Mercy... it's me... it's almost time, are you ready?" Winston's voice boomed through the door.

"Oh, yeah, let me just grab something." She said.

She looked down, ensuring that there were no problems with her Goddess' Weave Suit. Satisfied, she lifted her fathers red helmet into her arms. She stumbled slightly, her body had grown comfortable with standing. She rushed to the door, opening it, and was greeted with the statue she had grown fond of. It was a gilded statue picturing her mother and father hand in hand, looking alert and ready for anything. It truly embodied them. As she passed by it, she caught a glimpse of the two plaques bolted underneath, and the words engraved on them.

 _To our Finest Heroes._

 _Angela "Mercy" Marsh – Original Overwatch First Responder_

 _Paragon of Peace and Harmony._

 _Proud Mother and Wife_

 _Isaac "Hellstitch" Marsh_

 _Paragon of Protection and Calm_

 _Proud Father and Husband_

She turned away from the statue, and moved across the grass courtyard she was currently in. Her eyes flicked up to the Overwatch insignia adorning the courtyard's exit. Across from the exit was a small stage, and a podium. She moved towards it, feeling her emotions well up as she did. She was playing the recording back in her head, remembering the tears her father's words brought her.

"They need to hear it." She said, solidifying her resolve.

Winston crossed the courtyard from the exit, followed by a large group of people, at least 80 in number. They flooded to the front of the podium, standing at attention at what seemed to be Winston's command.

"Alright everyone, welcome to your short introduction to Overwatch FR. **We** are not here to teach you how to respond to huge events, **you** are here because **you** already know how. With this in mind, I would like to allow someone to speak to you on the subject of being a First Responder. Ladies and gentlemen, Overwatch's Chief First Responder, Mercy Marsh." He said.

Mercy stepped up to the podium and activated the microphone, before clearing her throat.

"Good afternoon, everyone. As Winston stated, I am Mercy Marsh, Chief First Responder of Overwatch." She said. A sigh escaped her lips as she began her next, long winded sentence.

"21 years ago... this world stole my mother from me... and my father told me that she had sacrificed her life to make this world a better place. It made me see my mother as a saint... but then... 7 years after that... my father was taken from me as well. They were both killed by a single man who had once been their colleague. He had grown frustrated at their fame, and felt as though their prestige was unfair. Because of his envy... they are dead."

Another sigh.

"When my father died, he left me a message that I've listened to once a week, every week for the last 14 years. I'd like for you all to hear it as well, because I think his message is the most important thing you'll hear in your life." She said.

She set the helmet down softly on the podium, connecting the microphone to its audio output, and activating its voice command module.

"Play Audio Log #0" She said.

The helmet buzzed for a moment, bringing up two screens, one, a level that showed audio intensity, and the other a caption device that relayed his words onto a screen. The recording began.

Isaac could be heard coughing violently before he spoke.

"Ow... fuck... this hurts... so... I'm, ah... currently buried under about 6 tons of rubble, but luckily my suit can withstand about 10 tons of weight... man... I am really regretting not staying in bed this morning. "Go out and do your job... go be a hero!" Fuck me... I'm stupid." He griped.

His oddly placed humor elicited a number of laughs from the crowd of people.

He sighed, hushing the slight uproar.

"Mercy, honey, I'm recording this for you... I'm sure by now you've figured out something has happened... well good job, I'm dead. Well... not yet... but you get the point. Ah... fuck... I don't know how to do this... should I go ahead and give my own eulogy or something?" He asked facetiously.

There was more laughter this time, even Winston chuckled.

"When your mom died... I told you that she sacrificed herself for the greater good... I lied." His words rang through the microphone, and many in the crowd raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"When your mom died... I was angry... angry at myself for not being there, angry at her for going... angry at the world, for killing the perfect woman. I was a wreck... the woman I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with was torn from my arms by a violent typhoon, that I wasn't prepared for." He said.

"I belittled her life by making light of her death... death my dear... is not a game... there is no respawn... you die... it's over. Which is why I want to leave you with this advice... nothing is worth your life." He said.

His words garnered a large collective mumble from the crowd.

"That's not to say, this world isn't worth saving... it absolutely is... but I don't think people should be killing one another to save it." His voice had begun shuddering, likely due to blood loss and fading consciousness.

"I... I might have believed my words about your mother's death at some point myself... but here and now, on the edge... I can't just not tell you what I'm feeling before I turn into soup. Heh... I can't stop joking about it... can I?" He asked.

He began sobbing, the sound of his breath becoming slightly more faint as he spoke.

"I'm... I'm dying, baby girl... I wanted to see you grow up... I wanted to be there when you graduated... I... I wanted to watch you choose a path for your life... I'll never get to do that now..."

His familiar choke breaths made Mercy's eyes well with tears. She had listened to it enough that she could keep from crying outright, but the fact that these were her father's last words made it difficult.

"I don't want to die. I wanna be in your life... I want to keep being your father... but... that doesn't matter now... I'm getting tired... so I probably don't have long..."

His voice calmed down slowly, until his words were stern and earnest.

"There is no cause that is worth human or robot life... everyone's life is equal in value, and you will always be better than the greater good... I hope in your lifetime, you get to see a world that understands that." He said.

His breath grew shallow, once again filled with sobs as he spoke one final time.

"And... Mercy... sweetie... your mom and I? We love you... so much. Goodbye, baby... End Recording."

The audio output ended, and Mercy wiped her tears away.

"Those words... spurred me to follow a path that I hadn't considered when I was young. I want to change this world... at its very core, this is a world of violence, where pacifism is seen as weakness. Where arguments are settled with weapons rather than debates. This needs to stop... now, more than ever... and your actions from this day forward will help a more peaceful, loving world come to fruition. Dismissed!" She shouted the last word loudly.

A few minutes went by, and eventually, the once crowded courtyard was again empty. Mercy looked back to the housing door she had exited from. She started her way back to it, before being stopped by the sound of her name.

"Miss Marsh... Miss Marsh!" A voice shouted from the entrance.

She turned around, it was CHUV's chairman, waving to her. He walked quickly over the grass, before stopping short of her. He extended his hand, offering her a small, square package and an envelope. She took them, despite being confused.

"These are?" She asked.

"Ah! You're mother and father requested that I give them to you on your 25th birthday... needless to say... I'm a few years late." He said, embarrassed.

Intrigued, she thanked him, then returned to her room. She set the package down gently on her table, along with her father's helmet. She tore into the envelope, removing two brightly colored pieces of paper, which had been folded up and tucked neatly inside. Assuming them to be notes, she had a hard time choosing between reading the soft, cream colored one, or the pastel pink one. She decided on the cream one, believing it would be her father's. It wasn't

 _Dear Mercy,_

 _Today is your first day on this Earth, and as a mother I'm feeling a multitude of things right now. However I'll sum all of them up at once and simply say that I'm excited. You are my daughter, and I'm so excited at the idea of teaching you about the world alongside your father. Regardless, that isn't what this note is for. Isaac insisted we write these just in case one of us isn't around as you get older. With that in mind I will simply say this. I love you more than anything in this world. You and your father are the most wonderful people I have ever had the pleasure of being with, and I can't wait for us to live together for the rest of our lives._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mother, Angela Marsh (Ziegler)_

Mercy grinned like a fool as she folded the note back up, and set it down on the table. She unfolded the other note carefully, and began to read.

 _Dear Sweet Baby Mercy,_

 _Today is the day you were born, the day I became a father, and the day I fell in love with your mother even more. She's such a fighter, trying her hardest to ignore the pain as she brought you into this world. Anyway, that isn't why I and your mother are writing these notes. I'll tell you this, but only because your mother and I promised not to read each others note. So I'll just say it, I've been having nightmares, of one or both of us dying. Just in case that happens, we've left you a gift I want you to be able to remember us, and I realized that Angela and I hadn't taken many picture together. With that in mind, I'll leave you with this, we love you, sweetheart, never forget that._

 _Love,_

 _Your Father, Isaac Marsh_

Mercy let the note fall to the table, her eyes now overflowing with tears.

"You two... you're idiots... I love you too." She sobbed.

She gave herself a few moments to calm herself, then picked up the package she had set down. She tore the plain white packaging covering it. A small box remained. She opened it excitedly, revealing a small picture frame with a single picture resting inside of it.

Her mother and father, standing hand in hand. Isaac had his lips pressed to Angela's cheek, and her free hand was holding her bulging belly. A small white caption was embossed at the bottom of the frame.

 _We Love You Mercy_

She giggled.

"I love you too."

Her hands brushed a small clasp on the side. An idea formed in her head, and she popped the clasped open. She slipped the two folded notes in behind the photo, then clasped the frame back together.

"I'll never be able to do what you did for me... but I understand why your sacrifices were important, even if you didn't think they were. Thank you both... so much... for everything." She smiled.

" _I'll make sure no one else has to make the sacrifices you two did... I promise."_


	2. The Flower Shop

_**The Flower Shop**_

The city's crowded streets and sidewalks seemed to have a natural flow to them, the many busy figures pushing their way through the tides of nighttime revelers and couples who were fervently scouting date spots for the following evening's festivities.

Lucio had seen this a number of times, it happened at very specific points during the year, but no time was as chaotic as February thirteenth. The onrush of men and women who had procrastinated in purchasing gifts for their partners made for a rather humorous bit of business. He wasn't actually sure how he felt about the necessity of gifting on days like these, but he certainly couldn't complain about the massive profits that the week before Valentine's Day brought.

He let out a sigh of contentment as he watched the figures pass by his window, their features hidden by the shadows of the twilight now falling across the streets. He had dealt with quite a rush of business not two hours previously, but now, it seemed, most who needed to get last minute gifts had managed to do so.

Not all, however, had been so fortunate, it seemed. The ringing of the entrance alarm chimed softly as the front door opened, followed momentarily by the increased volume of chatter from pedestrians outside the shop. Whoever had just come in was out of sight, due to the shelf of flowers standing between his counter and the door, though considering that the shelves weren't very tall, whoever it was obviously wasn't a giant by any means.

"Good evening!" He called out.

"Oh! Good evening to you as well." A female voice rang out from behind the shelf. "I was hoping you could assist me in finding something." She added.

She had a slight accent, but considering how common people with rather thick accents were in a city like this, discerning her words was child's play.

"Absolutely, just take a look at our displays and see if you can find what you're looking for, if not, please come and see me, and we'll see if we can't get you what you need." He said.

A few minutes passed without a word or appearance from the woman, but, after heaving a quiet sigh, she finally stepped around the corner of the display. She was a head taller than he was, and had long, golden hair that fell along the right side of her face. Clad in a red sweater and faded pale jeans, she had a comfortable, relaxed look about her, although she had trouble hiding the distressed look on her face.

"I'm guessing you didn't find what you were looking for?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Alright then… who are you buying for?" He asked.

"My… girlfriend." She said, her face adopting a slight blush at the words.

"Alright, why don't you tell me about her?" He said, his mouth curling into a smile at her reaction.

At his request she turned a bright shade of red, although the look of distress on her face melted away. "Well… she's a police officer, has been for a while now. She's got beautiful tan skin and black hair. She's taller than me… just under six feet…" She trailed off as she noticed the look on his face.

"Tell me _about_ her, dear. Not just what she looks like." He said, smiling and leaning over on the counter.

"Well… she's very driven to protect, that's why she's a police officer, because she saw it as the best way to keep others safe. She's pretty headstrong at times, mostly when it comes to me. She feels like she has to go out of her way to keep me safe… while others say that she's a little overbearing, I personally think it's cute. Honestly… I- I find it a little difficult to explain why I love her so much." She said, a little embarrassed. "Sorry… I know that's not really helpful, but…" She added, her face flushing as she lost track of her words.

Lucio shook his head, his dreads swaying back and forth as he did.

"Not at all! I think that's the best kind of love… you're not so focused on the good things. You know how to love her for her, that's great." He grinned. "Alright, let's see what I can do for you."

He moved to the side, where a small computer was resting idle against the wall. He tapped the screen a few times, scrolling through listings of bouquets and settings, before coming to rest on a small vase of flowers, which he gestured to.

"What do you think of this? Blue amaryllis and red roses." He said. "I'd normally suggest yellow lilies, or something similar, since blue and yellow would match her uniform, but, red roses are very Valentine's specific."

"Could you… bring out a sample of some sort, you know, let me see them in person?" She asked, her eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Sure thing, gimme just a minute!" He said.

He groped around underneath the counter for a moment, producing a small, bronze key, before turning to the door to the back room immediately behind him. The key slid into the lock with practiced ease, and, as the familiar scent of his storeroom washed over him, he felt at peace with the world around him. Even if he had been ready and willing to leave for the evening just a few minutes ago, surely he could spare a moment for this woman.

He ran his hands along the wall for a few seconds, searching for the light switch that would illuminate the large room. As his fingers brushed the panel he was searching for, the image of the woman's face, scarlet with embarrassment, flashed across his mind. He grinned as the lights flickered into activity, a soft hum emanating from them as his eyes traced the shelves. No, forget sparing a moment, it would be downright rude of him not to put his best effort into helping this woman.

As he walked amongst the shelves, searching for the item he had pulled up on screen, he lost track of his goal for a solitary moment. The veritable cascade of colors that seemed to conquer every corner of the room was the perfect reminder of why exactly he had chosen to open a flower shop. He began to hum softly as he made his way to the back of the storeroom, his eyes locking onto a set of flowers that stood out, even in spite of the multicolored arrangements that adorned the shelf on either side of it.

An assortment of red roses and white lilies, arranged in a swirling pattern that tapered in the middle, where a small, grafted hybrid of both flowers sat, defiant amongst its more common peers. He had hoped that someone would have come in looking for an arrangement that contained these colors, but, while red roses had been a staple sale in the week leading up to Valentine's Day, lilies might as well not have been for sale. Still, he thought, his gaze lingering on the arrangement for another moment, their beauty more than made up for the work that he put into growing them.

Finally, after what seemed like ten or so minutes, he found the arrangement he had been looking for, hidden behind a few others. He quickly lifted it into his arms, then brought it back into the storefront, where he deposited it on the counter.

"Apologies for the wait, here they are." He said.

The woman's eyes analyzed the arrangement, darting everywhere, from the stems of each flower, to the flowers themselves, and finally to the white, ceramic pot that housed them. She seemed to be searching for some imperfection to it, but, to what seemed like her own relief, she pulled away.

"They're absolutely perfect… how much?" She asked.

"Well… I'd normally charge you about thirty for the dozen roses that make up the arrangement, plus twenty for the amaryllis, since it's surprisingly difficult to grow here, especially at this time of year… but… I'll only charge you thirty-five." He said, smiling at her understandably surprised reaction.

"But… why?" She asked, rather taken aback.

He gestured towards a small digital clock on the wall next to them.

"It's 10:02… and… I technically close up at 10… that means that my pre-Valentine's Day rates no longer apply… which means I'm selling my roses for fifteen per dozen, like normal. The amaryllis… well… I can't change what time of year it is… so… best I can do is half off the roses." He grinned.

She pulled a small card from her pocket and handed it over to him, her eyes still scanning the arrangement, a look of pleased wonder etched on her face.

"I guess… I guess he was right about this place." She murmured.

"Sorry?" Lucio's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh! I forgot to mention it, didn't I? A young man recommended your shop to me when I was speaking to a coworker about our ideas for Valentine's Day gifts. He told me if I wanted flowers that had real love put into them, then this was the place I was looking for." She said.

Lucio arched an eyebrow as he scanned her card. "That so… you mind describing him for me?" He asked.

"Umm… he was… a thin, pale faced man. I suppose he was rather handsome… he had light brown hair… a goatee… and…"

"Grey eyes?" Lucio finished.

"Yes! Do you know him?" She asked.

"I was just taking a guess… now, do you want these wrapped?" He asked.

"I'd like that, yes."

Although he still wrapped the flowers with practiced care, it was rather obvious that the woman's information had made him somewhat distracted. He finished up without another word, then handed the card and the flowers to the woman.

"Thank you, have a wonderful night." She said.

"You too." He muttered.

The sound of the entrance alarm filled the store for a solitary moment, then all was silent once more. Lucio leaned forward onto the counter, sighing as he looked at the digital clock beside him.

"10:05… you ass." He laughed, closing his eyes.

X

The entrance alarm rang out for the third time that evening, the shock knocking Lucio's hand from underneath his chin, which promptly smacked on the countertop. Fully awoken from his nap, he turned his head towards the clock.

10:40.

He sighed, his mind moving to the apology that he was preparing to give to this unaware customer, but stopped before he could get the words out, as she had already come around the corner. Tall, with long black hair and tan skin, her visage immediately brought him back to the description the woman had given of her girlfriend. She approached the counter, half-panting, her face filled with the same relief as the previous woman's.

"I know it's late… but my shift isn't even supposed to end until 11… I had to beg my Captain to let me off early, and she only just allowed it." She gasped as she spoke, obviously not fully recovered from whatever running she had just done.

"It's… alright… tell me, what are you looking for? Despite it being this late… I've still got plenty of stock." He said, managing to work his exhaustion into what he hoped was a warm smile.

"Oh… thank you! Well… honestly, I'm not sure if you'd be stocking something like it, considering its Valentine's Day, and the main colors are red and pink, but… I was hoping you might have something that's white and red, instead." She said.

He sighed, then thought about the arrangement that he had made from before. He put up his finger, then excused himself to the storeroom to retrieve it. It took only a minute to recall its location, then another to lift it back into the front, where he placed it in front of the woman. Her eyes seemed to light up as she gazed down at it, and the smile that she gave him was one of pure delight.

"It's… it's perfect! I can't believe you had something like this." She said, still eyeing the flowers in awe.

He laughed. "Well, I only made this single one in preparation for Valentine's Day. Wasn't even sure it'd sell, to be honest with you. I sort of just made it for the fun of it." He said with a shrug. "I'm not even sure what to sell it for… I'm thinking forty." He said.

She eyed the flowers wordlessly for another moment, then nodded, slipping her hand into her jacket pocket and pulling out a very similar card to the previous customer. He scanned it quietly, then handed it and the flowers to the woman, who took them with a short "thanks" and quickly exited the shop.

Lucio leaned back against the empty wall behind him, thoroughly drained. He hadn't realized just how much the last week had taken out of him… but he couldn't sleep yet. The last thing he needed was another after hours customer. He grinned to himself as he set about closing up for the night, eager more than ever to get home and into bed.

X

The following morning came and went more quickly than mornings typically did, especially considering the past several days. There were blessedly few customers, and, before he knew it, the orange haze of sunset had fallen over the city once again, casting odd shadows from the many passersby. His eyes instinctively moved to the clock on the wall.

6:00… Not too long now. He hadn't planned on staying open for the whole day, and, considering his last customer had come in a little over two hours ago, his planning seemed to be on point.

 _*DING*_

The ringing of the entrance alarm sounded once more, prompting Lucio to look up. Although he could not see who had come in, they, or, he, was humming softly. He took his time, his footsteps light against the tile floor. Finally, he emerged from around the nearest shelf, his light grey eyes trailing each display.

He was short, just shy of five and a half feet, but handsome, with a thin face and pale lips. His brown hair was light, and cut short, although it didn't prevent its waviness from being readily apparent. His eyes were undoubtedly the most striking thing about him, as they seemed to reflect light onto everything around him, like tiny full moons.

He sauntered up to the counter, still not looking Lucio in the eye, and spoke.

"I hear the guy who owns this place is pretty cute." He said, his lips curling slightly into a one sided smile.

He had clearly not intended to let Lucio respond, as, when Lucio opened his mouth to do so, the young man reached out and tucked his fingers into his collar, pulled him forward, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Lucio seemed unperturbed by this, allowing it without an utterance of protest. The young man pulled away, the silly half grin returning to his face.

"You don't seem too surprised to see me." He noted casually.

"Well… one of my customers told me that you recommended the store to her." Lucio explained. "It didn't make sense for her to have been stressing about it two weeks ago, before you left… How was your trip, Drake?" He added.

Drake shrugged, a lock of hair falling in between his eyes.

"It was alright… I sold all of my paintings… I was _supposed_ to stay for a few more days to talk to some of the buyers about other pieces that I hadn't brought with me, but I missed my boyfriend and decided to cut things short and come back early." He said.

Lucio laughed at this.

"You're an ass, you know?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm your ass." Drake replied. "Actually… that's a double entendre where both interpretations are true." He laughed.

Lucio looked out the window into the street, Drake following his gaze with only slight interest.

"When'd your last customer come in?" He asked.

"Oh, two hours… something like that." Lucio responded.

"Good, close up, we've got reservations." Drake said.

"What? I thought we said we weren't doing anything special even if you managed to get back before Valentine's Day." Lucio said.

"What? Since when is me taking my boyfriend out to dinner anything special?" Drake asked, his eyebrows arched.

Lucio gave a soft sigh, his shoulders sagging slightly.

" _Alright… let me get closed up."_


End file.
